Under The Stars
by lil miss meiling
Summary: warning slash fic heh. TakuyaKouji. It's basically just a nice short n' fluffy fic about the two. It peeks into their thoughts and in the end...well...you'll see hehe. I hope it's not too bad .


Under The Stars

A gentle breeze blew through the air as the sun made its way into hiding. The digital world sky was painted pink and orange as the sun set. Sitting alone under a large shady tree a young brunette admired the scene. A smile played his lips as a small sigh escaped him.

Leaning back and closing his eyes he used this quiet time to escape into his thoughts. 'It's so calm and peaceful right now…Makes it hard to believe that somewhere out there evil digimon are plotting to destroy this world.' Soon however, his musings on the digital world situation ceased and turned into a more pleasant direction, to a certain bandana wearing boy.

'Kouji…I'll never understand what draws me to you. From when I first met you I never thought I would come to care for you the way I do. You were so cold back then…always wanting your independence. In a way I understood why, but despite that I always wanted you to join us. At times I told myself I disliked you, but I knew it wasn't true. All I wanted was to reach out and take all your anger away.'

'I guess as time went on you grew on me. Everything about you became perfect. The way your eyes always keep me guessing at your moon, or the way strands of hair fall around your face despite your bandana. The way your smile makes me want to make sure it's always there…' Smiling at his thoughts the brunette slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Back at the camp the chosen children set up a boy with long, dark blue hair was sitting by the burning fire. His eyes however, seemed to be blocking out all that surrounded him. Only the face of a certain chocolate brown haired boy occupied his mind. After minutes of trying to shake the image from his mind a sigh escaped his lips.

Laying down on the soft grass he brought his gaze to the sky. One by one stars began shining in the dark, vast sky. 'I still can't believe you made me feel this way Takuya…Then again, every time I see you it's hard not to smile. You, with your pleasant smile and eyes that are full of life. The way you never take off that hat. How you always look on the bright side when things look bleak.'

A smile began to form as he let out a small chuckle. 'I've even come to like your recklessness at times. Before I met you I didn't really have any friends. I was too busy hating what my life was becoming. But now I've got friends, and because of you I was able to save my brother…'

"Kouji?" a voice called from above him. Opening one of his eyes the bluenette saw none other than his brother standing over him. Taking a seat next to his brother Kouichi glanced over at him. "Takuya's not back yet," he stated quietly. Even though he had not told him Kouichi was well aware of how much his brother cared for the child of fire.

Sitting up and taking a quick look around Kouji found his brother's words to be true. The others were spread out fast asleep but Takuya was no where in sight. Gazing into the fading flames of the fire the boy found it hard to cloak his concern from his brother's eyes. 

"You should go look for him," Kouichi suddenly stated to break the silence. He watched his brother nod and slowly disappear into the night. 'He feels the same way you know,' Kouichi thought smiling slightly. 'Lets just hope one of you says something.'

As Kouji made his way through the thickly settled forest he quietly called out to the missing child of fire. Finding him however, was proving to be harder than he had originally perceived it would be. The moon provided little light for the trees towered over the area blocking out most of it. Despite this little setback the child of light pushed on, knowing he wouldn't stop until he found Takuya.

As he hugged his jacket closer to him he noticed that the further he went, the less dense the forest became. In the distance he could just barely make out what seemed to be a clearing. A feeling of relief rushed through him as he broke out into a run, hoping that Takuya would be there.

The sight that met him as he reached the edge of the forest brought a smile to his face and washed away any worries he had. Takura was leaned up against a tree, his chest rising and falling rhythmically as he slept peacefully. The only thing wrong with this picture was the boy shivering slightly wearing only his t-shirt. Being careful not to wake him the blue haired boy slipped out of his jacket and gently placed it on Takuya. The sleeping boy shifted slightly but to his knowledge remained asleep.

The boy who was now only pretending to sleep had to fight desperately to keep from smiling. Both for Kouji having cared enough to come looking for him, and for the warmth that enveloped him from Kouji's jacket. 'I can't believe he's really here next to me. I could hear the small rustling of grass as he sat down beside me and his eyes that seem to be drilling through me…I only wish I could tell what he was thinking…'

Suddenly an evil plan began unfolding itself right before his very eyes. Making sure that he maintained the appearance of sleeping the boy pretended to slip and end up leaning against his secret love. He could feel Kouji's surprise but couldn't help but smile as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

The voice coming from his holder however stopped his thoughts. "Well, at least you're not cold anymore, and now I'm not so cold either. Though, I'm sure if you were awake you'd freak out or something, though it is kind of cute when you do…I wish I knew why you came out here, you left be back at camp worried about you."

"Then again, I always worry about you. It's like no matter what all I want is to keep you safe and happy. To know that you're okay…Ugh. Listen to me. Why do you always invade my thoughts huh? Well, there are a lot of reasons actually, too many." He paused and let out a small laugh. "I can't believe I'm saying all this. It's not like anyone is listening."

Unable to stop himself the now awake boy laughed, causing an unexpected Kouji to instantly withdraw his arms and panick. "I…uh…well," he stammered as he desperately searched for the words to say.

Suddenly, Kouji felt a pair of soft lips brush against his. For a moment he was in awe but then felt himself returning what was to be their first kiss. As the two parted Kouji stared at Takuya who was smiling at his confusion. He felt the boys arms wrong around him and give a gentle squeeze. "I like you too," Takuya said smiling.

The two boys smiled and held each other close as they drifted to sleep under the stars.


End file.
